


Like a Tiny Seed

by laskelleta



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, Team Starkid - Fandom, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang & Lang & Gale
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, OR IS IT??, Starkid - Freeform, Twisted, Unrequited Love, aladdin - Freeform, team starkid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskelleta/pseuds/laskelleta
Summary: A ruler from a distant land has heard of the Famed sultan who brought the Magic kingdom into the prophesied golden age. Upon meeting Jasmine, he is more than intrigued and declares the two should marry. Despite her viziers' insistence that the alliance would bring prosperity to the kingdom, Jasmine isn’t (at all) interested. So how does one prince with a sticky- uppy nose come into play? It’s like this see...





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Jasmine lounged in her throne, but despite her comfortable slump and her legs dangling over the arm of her seat, she was intently reading a new bill that an assistant vizier had presented to her. It was no secret that the princess enjoyed lazy days and self pamper sessions, but there was no doubt she took her work seriously.

“Sultan,” 

Hm. She’d still have to get used to that.

Jasmine looked up from the scroll in her hands to see her Captain of the guard standing patiently before her.

“Captain,” she sat up and put the papers down beside her. “What can I do for you?”

“Your highness, this message arrived for you this morning.” He produced a sealed letter for her. She took it from his hands, then looked at him questioningly. He answered her expression, saying,  
“We don’t know who it’s from.”  
She sighed and broke the seal. She scanned the letter quickly.

“Captain?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the paper in front of her. “ How much time do you need to ready a room?”

“A room, Highness? That all depends on the type of guest you plan on receiving.”

“We are to expect one Shahryar, Sultan of the Eastern Kingdom. He wants to meet me.” The two shared a look and then Jasmine returned to the letter.  
“He says he’s ‘eager to meet with the Sultan who saved the Magic Kingdom.’” She tried to hide a smirk. “Well if that’s what he wants, that’s what he’s gonna get. Captain! Have a servant ready the room! Prepare the stable for his horses. Tell the cook that a banquet is to be expected!”

“Yes, your highness.”

A servant scurried nervously into the room as the captain left, her arms overflowing with scrolls. She was a little thing and the hot headed, stubborn, outspoken sultan gave her chills.

“Your highness,” she squeaked.

“Yes?” Jasmine had returned her attention to the bill and was nestling into another comfortable slump. The servant nervously produced the scrolls to the princess.

“These just came in from the viziers. You are to look over them at once.”

Jasmine looked up at the servant who quickly added,

“I- I mean as soon as you can. I mean, whenever suits you best, your highness.” She gave an exaggerated bow. Jasmine sighed, hopping off her throne. She stood the sweating girl on her feet and took the scrolls from her.

“Tell the viziers I will have these read by the end of the week,” she said, gently. Then a thought came to her. But not now… I have something I must do.

. . .

It was hard to get away, but she managed. After excusing the servant and informing one of her maids that she was under the weather and would not need anyone to check on her, Jasmine stole away into the city. Nobody would notice her absence, as she had already made up an excuse, and certainly nobody would notice the unremarkable girl in a brown hood strolling through the marketplace. 

“Sugar dates! Sugar dates and beans! Sugar dates and pistachios!”

“Fresh fish! We catch em, you buy em!”

“Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady…”

Voices filled the square and although Jasmine had no plans on stopping, she couldn’t help but enjoy the walk. The first time she ever snuck out of the palace she wandered here. The marketplace was never quiet as people bought and sold or haggled for a better deal. It was comforting, the constant noise. The zip of a coin purse strings being pulled shut. The soft moo of cattle. A cleaver cutting through fresh meat. And the never ending cluck of hens.  
Jasmine was so distracted by her surroundings that she didn’t see the man in front of her and walked right into him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!”

“No, no,” the man brushed himself off. “My fault entirel- why, Princess!”

Jasmine looked up and saw none other than Prince Achmed standing before her. He was alone. That on its own was odd. Not only that but he was dressed in his princely attire. How on earth was he not drawing the attention of the citizens? He seemed to catch on to her way of thinking and answered for her,

“I come out here a lot. They’re used to seeing me by now.”

“You come to the marketplace? Alone?”

He nodded.

“It helps me clear my head. Besides, if I don’t get out of my stuffy old palace I feel as though I may suffocate.”

Didn’t she know it! Funny. To think all this time she had thought Achmed to be pompous and silly. Truth was, they seemed to have more in common than she realized. She was brought out of her reverie when a hand waved in front of her face.

“Princess?” Achmed asked. “I said, what brings you out of the palace? And in disguise?” He grinned.

“Oh, this?” She wondered if she should be truthful. She had never told anyone before. Achmed smiled at her, his eyes appeared understanding.

“If you don’t wish to tell me, you don’t have to. I’ll admit I shouldn’t pry.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m actually going to visit Ja’far.”

Achmed had never been told the truth about Ja’far’s end. No one had, in fact. As far as anyone aside from the princess knew, he had passed away. Killed by a soldier in the battle. Jasmine had wanted to give him a hero’s funeral, like he deserved, but she knew he would not want that. The citizens already didn’t think of him as heroic. So instead, she “buried him” privately with no ceremony. 

“I see,” Achmed chewed his lip. “And you... have to sneak out to see him?”

“No one else mourned him.”

There was a silence as neither knew what to say. Achmed looked at his feet. He started to kick at the sand beneath his golden shoes.

“Would you,” Jasmine began, tentatively. “Like to come with me?”

Achmed’s head snapped up. Go with her? To visit Ja’far? The two had never really seen eye to eye but it would be a lie to say that Achmed did not like him. He actually admired the vizier very much. 

He paused.

“Alright,” He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine quietly led them to Ja’far’s “grave.” Achmed followed her with no protest. It wasn’t far from the marketplace, but it certainly was a workout. A ten minute walk was easy enough, but the next part was enough to make the prince out of breath. They entered an abandoned building and he watched as Jasmine climbed up a mountain of rubble and ducked under caving roofs. He tried his best to follow as nimbly as she went. He managed to trip over several things. He immediately stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes and managed to bump into the princess, who had stopped moving.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I’m looking for something. Hang on.” Achmed waited somewhat awkwardly as he watched her dig through the rubble. He was just questioning whether he should help her when she held a long wooden pole triumphantly in the air.

“Got it,” followed by another pole, which she handed to Achmed. He studied the rod and was about to ask he what it was for when she suddenly catapulted herself past him, through the window and onto the roof of the nearest building. Achmed’s jaw snapped shut.

“Are you mad? What do you think you’re doing, you silly woman!?”

“Come on, Achmed!”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Achmed,” Jasmine sing songed. 

“No, Princess, and I’ll tell you why not. If I do this, I will land, quite dramatically, in a pile of my own fractured limbs, two stories below.”

“Not if you put all your weight on it!”

Achmed looked at the stick in his hands.  
“I don’t think I can do it.”

“Of course you can!” She held up her fist. “I believe in you!”

Achmed felt a familiar twinge in his chest. His heart was beating a bit faster. Perhaps it was indigestion. He certainly felt nauseous looking down. Oh boy. He was going to regret this. He screwed his eyes shut and hurled himself across the gap as quickly as he could. He was so surprised he had managed to land, that he didn’t see the deep crack in front of him and tripped, tumbling into Jasmine, who caught him in her arms.

There was a moment of quiet as the two looked at each other. Allah, she really was pretty. Jasmine suddenly cleared her throat and retracted her arms, allowing Achmed to fall to the ground. 

“It’s- it’s just this way… follow me,” she said, turning around. Achmed quietly followed, the thumping in his chest taking far too long to slow down.

Achmed watched his feet as the ground turned from stone to sand. The two came to a clearing and he watched Jasmine kneel down beside a small mound (a mound that had nothing underneath, but nobody but herself knew this.) Achmed bent down beside her, wanting to put his hand on her back but ultimately deciding against it.

They were silent for a minute. Jasmine plucked the flower from her hair and laid it on the dirt.

“He was my father, you know. My real father.”

Achmed was stunned by the confession, but kept his voice steady. 

“I didn’t know that.”

“No one did,” she said, not looking at him. “Not even me.”

“He never told you?”

“He did, just before he died. But even he didn’t know before then.”

Achmed had to admit he wondered about the nature of their relationship. Ja’far was the princess’s adviser, but he appeared to keep closer to her than any of the servants. He was always the one getting her out of trouble. He had once thought, perhaps the vizier had been in love with her. But this made just as much sense. 

“I’m sorry,” Achmed responded, bowing his head. Jasmine turned to look at him.

“What are you sorry for?”

“If I hadn’t waged that stupid bloody war over something as ridiculous as a tiger,” he shuddered at the memory, “Then Ja’far would still be here.”

While it was entirely true that without a war Ja’far wouldn’t have had to sacrifice himself, Achmed could hardly be blamed. It was she who had sicced a tiger upon him in the first place. It was she who neglected her royal duties. It was she who had brought a sleeze ball in a prince costume into the palace, and it was she who had ignored Ja’far’s warnings.

“No. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m amazed at how long it took for me to realize how much of it was actually my fault.” 

“Well,” he began. “You were so young. How could you really be responsible?”

Jasmine smiled.  
“Thank you, Achmed.”

“Of course, Princess.”

“That’s Sultan to you,” she smirked. He chuckled.

“Of course. I’d forgotten.”

They returned their attention to the little grave. While Jasmine knew her father was not buried here, not even dead, he was gone. She had taken for granted the man who had loved her most and wasted what precious little time they had together. Tears welled in her eyes and she stubbornly tried to push them away. Achmed noticed but knew better than to say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The two sat there for a while, Jasmine lamenting the wasted years while Achmed unknowingly mourned for a pile of dirt. The latter was the first to break the silence.

“How long before they expect you back?”

Shoot. She hadn’t thought of that. It wouldn’t be long now before a servant would be at the door informing her that dinner was ready. 

“Probably soon,” she said.

“Allow me to take you back. I’ll ready a carriage.”

“Thank you, Achmed,” she smiled. “But since I snuck out I should really be sneaking back in. I appreciate the offer though.”

“Y-yes,” he stammered. “Of course. Anytime!” He looked around for a moment before asking, “Is there anyway? I- I mean, um. What I mean to say is-”

“Yes?”

“When can I see you again?”

Jasmine smiled. He was so awkward and, dare she admit it, adorable.

“Probably soon.”

. . . 

Jasmine had managed to sneak back into her palace undetected. She was just sitting down when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

“Sultan,” It was the meek little servant again. “I was told you were not well. I came to see if you would like your dinner brought up to you.” The servant stiffened when Jasmine said nothing and instead stood up and walked over to her. She stopped right in front of the young girl and looked into her eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“E-E- Eden, your highness.”

“Eden. Why are you afraid of me?”

Eden gasped. She hadn’t expected to be asked outright, especially by the sultan herself.

“In all honesty, your highness, I do not know. You are so intimidating!”

“Ha!” Jasmine barked. “Hardly. Listen, Eden. Don’t be afraid of me. I promise I’m nice. Well…” She thought back on some of her cringe- worthy moments (i.e. the tiger incident.)  
“For the most part, that is. So yes. I would love to have my dinner brought up to me. That would be awesome. And Eden?”

“Yes, my sultan?”

“Would you like to dine with me?”

The young girl’s worried brow melted and a genuine smile began to spread across her face.

“I would love to!”

…

Hamal was growing tired. Shahryar was impatient and by the time they left the palace, it was still dark out. Shahryar had caught wind of a sultan who had united the Magic Kingdom and the Land of Pixar. Such a thing hadn’t been heard of in centuries! Shahryar was even more impressed when he learned this was not the lazy sultan he knew to rule the kingdom, but instead his young daughter! He expressed interest in meeting her with one of his viziers, who was certain it could be arranged. Word was sent out and word was returned. They had been formally invited to stay.

So here was Hamal, struggling with what bags did not fit on the camels. He huffed. Surely he was worth more than just a pack mule? Whatever. It didn’t matter. Shahryar was off to marry a beautiful princess and their kingdoms would form an alliance and then everything would improve. Yes, this would all be worth it eventually.

“Keep up, Hamal.”

Hamal huffed again.

…

“Where is the sultan?” One of Jasmine’s viziers asked a passing servant.

“I do believe she took dinner in her bedroom.”

The vizier pushed passed him and made his way in that direction.

“Your mother was a merchant?”

“Oh yes!” Eden said. “She was a weaver. She made beautiful carpets. Father met her when he was looking for a rug for his betrothed. He saw my mother and called off his marriage.”

“How romantic!” Jasmine grinned. “How did you end up here?”

“When Mother died, Father had trouble keeping us afloat. I send everything I make back to him. She was our main source of income.”

“I’m so sorry. My mother died too. But I didn’t really know her. I was only a baby. Then I lost my father.” Jasmine tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. “I’m sorry,” she continued. “I didn’t mean to make it about me.”

“Oh no, your highness! Not at all! It’s good to talk about these things.”

Jasmine felt a familiar feeling when Eden took her hand and held it. She had never really had any real friends before, aside from Jafar. She felt like the skittish mouse- like servant would become a true friend to her. Something she’d only had once before with her true father.

A knock on the door interrupted Jasmine’s thoughts.

“Come in,” she said as formally as she could.

“Sultan, I have come to give you the news. Your guests, Shahryar and his party have arrived.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Presenting the Sultan, Shahryar, and his viziers!”

Shahryar entered through the grand doors of the throne room and immediately commanded the attention of everyone in the room. He was of average height, and stoutly. His skin was darker than Jasmine’s; his beard, black with grey hidden in it. He wore a lavender turban on his head and royal blue robes with intricate gold and purple threading. His stride was proud and intimidating.

“And so we meet the great sultan of the Magic Kingdom,” Shahryar said when he finally stood before Jasmine. “It is an honor.” He bowed.

“And we are most grateful for your presence,” Jasmine replied with a light bow of her own.

Her viziers watched uncomfortably as Shahryar looked their sultan up and down. Even Jasmine subtly lifted her eyes and watched him do it. He cleared his throat and scratched at his whiskers. 

“I bring gifts,” he said. He looked behind him and motioned at his servants. They came forward holding all sorts of sweets and fruits and jewelry and animals. Jasmine gawked at the unnecessariness of it all.

“Thank you,” she responded. “Uhm… uh dinner is being prepared. May I offer my dancers as entertainment while we wait?”

“Yes, let’s.”

…

Achmed waved away the servants who had come to welcome him home from his little market excursion. He refused the offers that he be escorted to his room. No thank you, he’d said. Perhaps a bath, My Lord? No thank you again. He’d instead wandered to the garden. This was a place where he could be totally immersed in his thoughts. The servants were instructed to leave him until dinner. So he strolled lazily along, letting his mind wander to this morning. 

Every flower looked like her. Every one smelled like her. Petals as soft as human skin he’d grazed only a few, precious times sent a surge of feelings through him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed of her. Dreamed of being the one to touch her. To kiss her. To make love to her-

Fuck! Stop thinking like this, Achmed mentally cursed himself. She had set up very clear boundaries all those years ago with the tiger incident. The feelings between them had changed, but the nature of their relationship had not. He was pretty sure he could call her a friend, but they had a strictly business relationship. Nothing more. No matter how much he may wish differently.

…

Jasmine watched Shahryar with distaste as he guzzled down his food and wine. His viziers were equally disgusting, with no regard to their own manners. She herself merely picked at her food. It was then that she noticed someone she hadn’t seen before. There was a young man standing in the back against the wall. His skin was like hers, but his eyes she could see were brighter. She couldn’t make out the color from where she sat, but she was certain they weren’t brown, like that of most people she knew.

Shahryar, still chewing a mouthful of food, followed her gaze and looked over his shoulder at Hamal. He cleared his throat, redirecting Jasmine’s attention to him.

“So, Princess,”

“Sultan,” she corrected.

His eyes flashed.  
“Sultan, please, tell me how the kingdom came to be yours. We have heard only rumors in my kingdom and I wish to know what really happened.”

“My father died.”

Shahryar scoffed.  
“Surely there is more to it than that? Any vizier older than you could have stepped forward to claim the throne.”

“I am well educated in politics and sociology. I am perfectly capable of ruling.”

The man sitting opposite her smiled tightly.  
“My viziers were commenting on the beautiful climate here in the Magic Kingdom. I think we shall be staying awhile. If that’s alright with you, that is?”

“But of course,” Jasmine all but sneered back.

So, this was the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the chapters too short? I feel like I'm typing a lot but then I reread it and it's so much shorter. Would it be better if they were longer?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we see in what direction the story is going. Eden is a BRO

“Allah, that was exhausting!” Jasmine exclaimed and flopped onto her bed. She lay in the pile of blankets and pillows, taking in the softness of the fabrics. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. She let out a muffled scream.

She could already tell she did not like this man. He had to have some weird ulterior motive to meeting her. Something was off. She sat up. She could always…

No. She hadn’t done that in so long. That being said… she wouldn’t be doing it without reasonable doubt.

When Jasmine was a small child, she would try for the attention of the man she thought to be her father. Sure the sultan was busy, but even in his spare time, he would rather spend it with his viziers, getting high and drunk. She had once tried to go into the opium den to be with him and an angry vizier had kicked her out. Fine. Who wants to see their dad making out with young women and men while drinking obscene amounts of wine anyway.

So, in an attempt to keep herself entertained, Jasmine had picked up the habit of sneaking into other people’s rooms.

She had started with her closest maid. She knew relatively well the woman’s routine and was fairly certain she could get away with it. In the end, she found nothing of interest. She did, however, find a dildo in the room of one of her father’s girlfriends. The woman had smacked her for that.

She continued this habit well into her teens as servants left and new ones took their place. The only person whose privacy she could never seem to betray was Ja’far. She tried going into his room only once and on that occasion she found him at his desk.

“Princess?”

“Um… Hi.”

A brief silence followed.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“No,” she said. The two stared at each other and then she left, closing the door behind her. After that she never tried his room again.

But this was different. Jasmine had a suspicious character in her midst. And was it not her duty as sultan to take the necessary steps to ensure the safety of her people? Her mind made up, she left her room and made her way to Shahryar’s. She stopped a servant who pointed her in the right direction and she made her way to the room. On the way, she saw Eden walk past and grabbed her arm.

“Your Highness!” She squeaked.

Jasmine pulled her into a quiet corner.

“Eden, I need you to come with me.”

“Come where?”

Jasmine began to walk, Eden trailing behind.

“Eden, I… I have a bad feeling about Shahryar and I need to look in his room.”

“Bad feeling? Like he’s planning something?”

“Yes. I don’t know why but…”

They stood before the door. Jasmine slowly opened it and when it was revealed that no one was inside, they entered. Eden shut the door and watched as the sultan began going through drawers.

“There just has to be a reason he’s here right? He didn’t just want to meet me. He wants something.”

“So what are we looking for?” The small servant girl asked.

“I don’t know,” Jasmine replied honestly. “Just keep an eye out for anyone coming.”

Eden cracked the door open and peeked outside.

In the end the search turned up nothing. The two women were just leaving when the door opened and it revealed first two viziers, and then Shahryar himself.

“Why, Sultan,” he said. “Can I help you with something?”

“No,” she said quickly. “We were just… trying to…”

“What her royal highness is trying to say,” Eden interjected smoothly. “Is she wanted to ensure your room was up to royal standard and fitting for our guest. Is there anything we can bring you? We came to see if there was anything you needed but you were not in, so we were about to leave.”

With that she began to shove Jasmine forward, leaving the three men behind to question the activity. Once they were out of earshot Jasmine and Eden both let out breaths they didn’t realize they were holding in.

“What would I do without you, Eden?”

“Your highness, I agree with you. I don’t think that man is safe to have in the palace. I’m… I’m afraid of him.”

“Don’t worry, Eden. He gives me the creeps too. I’m going to ask him to leave tonight at dinner. I’ll give him two days to gather his things and go.”

The women parted ways then. Eden, so she could begin preparation for tonight’s dinner, and Jasmine so she could rehearse what she would say tonight. She just had to tell him he had overstayed his welcome. It couldn’t be that hard.

It could, actually.

The seating arrangement was the same as the nights previous. Shahryar sat right across from Jasmine. As per Jasmine’s request, Eden remained close by her side throughout the evening. No one expected what came out of the unpleasant visitor’s mouth that night, and certainly not what came out of the sultan’s as a response.

“I have been discussing with my viziers and we quite enjoy the Magic Kingdom. It really is something else, Sultan.”

“Thank you, Shahryar.”

“We have also been discussing the benefits of combining two kingdoms.”

Jasmine choked on her food and coughed as Eden patted her back awkwardly.

“Combining?”

“Your Highness I will not waste anyone’s time dancing around the subject. The simple truth is I have traveled here to ask for your hand. I believe that together you and I can rule not only our lands, but conquer more.”

“Shahryar!” Jasmine exclaimed. “I’m… I am most surprised by this proposal. I must admit I wasn’t expecting this at all!”

“It can be a quick ceremony if you wish. No need for festivities. Join now, celebrate as we expand our kingdoms.”

“I would but-”

“Of course if a grand event is what you really want I don’t mind that either. I’d prefer we get on with it as soon as-”

“I’m already engaged!”

There was a sudden silence that fell over the entire dining room. Jasmine could feel her heart beating wildly. Shahryar’s expression was unreadable. Whispers finally began to circulate among the servants and viziers.

“I apologize,” Jasmine said. “I am actually beginning to feel unwell. Please, everyone, continue to enjoy your dinner. Eden.” She beckoned for the maid to follow her and as soon as the two were out of sight, they bolted for Jasmine’s bedroom.

“Eden, what the hell did I just do?”

“Your Highness, please calm down. Maybe it’s not as bad as all that.”

“But what do I do? I’m not engaged! How am I supposed to-”

. . .

Tink tink

Achmed grumbled in his sleep.

Tink tink tink

What on earth?

Tink tink

Achmed sat up in his bed and held the covers close. He looked around in the dark to find the source of the sound. 

Tink

It was a rock being thrown against the glass doors of the balcony. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran over. He could see pebbles lying on the ground through the glass. He opened the door and was promptly hit in the middle of the forehead with another rock.

“OW!”

“Achmed!” He heard his name being hissed from below. He peeked over the edge and saw Jasmine.

“Princess! What are you doing here?” He watched as she began to climb the vines and quickly went to help her over the ledge.

“Achmed, I need you to marry me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I BE any more corny??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a shorty

Wow, someone must have slipped some crazy shrooms in his dinner last night. There was no way he was hearing correctly.

“I’m sorry, Jasmine… what did you say?”

“I said I need you to marry me!” She said, urgently.

“That’s what I thought. Um… I am really confused right now so I need you to tell me what’s going on. Are you in trouble?”

He ushered her inside and closed the balcony door behind them. Jasmine took in the surroundings. The walls were a lovely warm yellow color and the bed was huge! Twice the size of hers! And it looked so comfy.

He gestured for her to sit on the bed. She did. Her prediction was correct. This was a very comfy bed. She waited for Achmed to sit down next to her but instead he stood before her, waiting for her to start explaining herself. She sighed.

“Achmed, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Is everything alright, my dear?” He had a troubled look in his eyes. Jasmine knew she was very lucky to have him for a friend. Could she call him that? She certainly felt closer to him than she did to anyone else since Ja’far had left her. Eden was becoming a very good friend as well, but there was something about Achmed that made him special to her. He was so kind. Even after everything she had done to him. Every time she had made fun of him to his face. Granted this was before they had come together as partners. After that, the energy between them had shifted somehow and it no longer felt appropriate to be rude to him.

“There is a man from another kingdom who has come to stay at my palace. His name is Shahryar and he is a very powerful man, apparently. He… he asked me to marry him.”

Achmed’s eyes flashed briefly.

“But I don’t trust him, Achmed! I think he has sinister motives. Don’t ask me how I know because I don’t, but I feel it.” She bit her lip and looked up at him. 

Achmed could see fear in her eyes and he didn’t like it. His Jasmine was brave. His Jasmine was the one that struck fear into his heart when they first met. But this wasn’t a fear for herself. This was a fear for her people. She was very protective of her kingdom and ever since stepping up as sultan she had become very selfless.

“And how would marrying me help?”

“I um,” Jasmine laughed a little at the ridiculousness of it all. “I told him I was already engaged.”

“What? Why?” Achmed asked incredulously. 

“Well in retrospect I think I should have just told him I wasn’t interested, but it just came out! And then I was talking to my maid, Eden, about what I should do and she asked if I had a friend who could help me.”

Friend. She thought of him as a friend. She had come to him in her time of need because she trusted him. His heart twinged.

“And you thought of me.”

“Yes.”

The two were silent for a moment. Achmed paced back and forth in thought while Jasmine watched him. Finally he spoke.

“Do you really think marrying me will solve anything?”

“Well it would give him a reason to leave…”

God did he want to marry her. He wished he could just say yes. But this would be a marriage of convenience. Could they really be husband and wife if there was no love returned? Could he really live like that?

“Could we fake an engagement? We could pretend and then when he returns we call the whole thing off.”

“Call it off? But what would the people think?”

“Well, it’s not really up to them, is it? Times are changing, Princess. People can marry for love and people can break off an engagement.”

Jasmine mulled this over. “Ok,” she said. “We announce an official engagement, pretend for, what, a month? Six? We’d have to keep it up for a while after Shahryar leaves just so we don’t rouse any suspicions. Then we just… break up?”

“I guess so…”

“But what if he doesn’t buy it?”

“Huh?” 

“Well I mean, what if he wants proof? What if his viziers want proof? Could we schedule some dates?”

Achmed nearly had a heart attack at the suggestion.

“What if,” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “What if we wrote letters?”

“Like… love letters?”

“Well that way we have some evidence of a courtship and then we don’t have to go out of our way to be together.”

Both silently felt disappointment fill them. But they knew it would be more appropriate.

“I think that would be a better idea…. But we could always throw in a date. You know, just here and there…”

“Yes!” He cleared his throat again. “I mean, yeah if you want, that’s fine too,” he added as casually as possible.

“It just might make it more believable,” Jasmine continued.

“Absolutely.”

“Okay.”

“Okay… do you… need help getting home? I can give you my horse.”

“I’d be better off on foot. Sneak out, sneak back in, remember?”

“Yes of course.”

“But if you could help me back down the wall, that would be nice.”

“Are you sure this is safe,” Achmed asked as Jasmine was about to begin her trek back down the vine covered wall. She was already about to let go of the balcony ledge.

“Yes, I’ve done it tons of times. Thank you, Achmed.”

She reached up and grabbed the fabric of Achmed’s shirt and pulled him down for a quick kiss. It hit the corner of his mouth so he couldn’t be sure if it was intended for his lips or not. But his entire body was on fire. He watched silently as she climbed down and ran away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KISS KISS KISS K


	7. Chapter 7

Eden waited to hear her mistress return. And return she did. She waited for the signal which came quickly and quietly. A bird call. Eden rushed to the balcony and assisted Jasmine back up the wall.

"Mistress, you are too heavy for me to be helping you like this."

Jasmine grinned.

"Your friend, Achmed, can he help us?"

"He can. He agreed to the proposal."

Jasmine laid the plan before her friend. But they still had to figure out how they were going to get rid of Shahryar. Both the sultan and her maid felt a rising suspicion that the man wouldn't just leave. He would have to be forced out. And what then? Would he come back months later when they had let their guard down and bring an army with him? Something that would have to be discussed further with Achmed.

"I have never heard of this Achmed friend of yours," Eden said.

"He hasn't come to the palace since you've been employed here. But we are business partners."

"Well now that you're engaged, he'll have to come over, and then I can meet him."

Oh. Right. While they could fake a relationship enough through letters, he probably would have to come so they could make "arrangements." It wouldn't be for long anyway. A few months at most and they could call it all off.

"Is he handsome?"

The question caught Jasmine completely off guard and she snorted.

“Hardly.”

"What's he look like then?"

"Well he's… he's got light brown eyes and black hair. I'd never seen his hair before actually, until I went to see him the other night. It's longer than I would have thought. He's got a really chiseled jawline and a kind of cute smile and… I guess he is kind of good looking…" Jasmine flipped her hair and tried to look busy.

Eden smiled to herself and changed the subject. 

"When will he be coming?”

“Soon. I think since I’ve announced the engagement he should meet with my viziers and myself so we can start the planning.”

“I suppose you’d better get started on those letters then.”

Oh shit. Yeah. She had to write Achmed a love letter.

Eden had bid her sultan good night and left her. So now Jasmine sat at her desk, trying her very best to write something. But nothing sounded sincere or even believable.

Jasmine slumped over the desk in defeat. 

The next morning, she tried again. No luck. She decided to go for another walk in the marketplace. Maybe a quick paced walk with no destination would get her gears turning. It was early morning when she put on her peasant disguise and snuck out. The sun was still rising, but she knew the market was already open and while quieter than it was at noon, there would still be some people about. Noon was when she would normally do this but it had been a restless night. Her feet were itching to walk all night.

Her sandals kicked up warm clouds of sand around her feet and she smiled contentedly. But she still had a problem. Writing loves letters? How was she supposed to do that? How could she write something that wasn’t true? Unless, what if--

“Now what could possibly be causing such a troubled expression at such an early hour?”

Jasmine stopped and turned.

She had never noticed this stand before. Baskets with round loaves of bread that were still steaming. Pastries glistening with sugar and glazed fruits. Rolls shaped to look like braids. The smell was irresistible and she drifted closer.

There was an old man, with warm brown eyes and the kindest smile she had ever seen, looking at her. She finally came up to the stand and looked around. The old man followed her gaze to an especially pretty little cake.

“Go on,” he said. Jasmine immediately looked up and blushed.

“Oh no, I couldn’t. Thank you.”

“Please, Sultan.”

He knew who she was. She blushed and picked up the small dessert and bowed her head gratefully.

“Why don’t you come inside and tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Thank you, but I don’t want you losing any business over my troubles.”

“Nonsense. I can sell bread to anybody anytime. It’s not everyday the sultan comes along. Besides, we haven’t had a visitor in so long.”

“We?”

“My love,” he called over his shoulder. An old woman appeared from behind a curtain. She was beautiful. She wore her wrinkles and grey hair with such grace, Jasmine wondered for a moment why anyone feared getting old.

“We have company.” The old man began to gather his baskets and bring them back inside.

“I will put on some tea,” his wife replied.

. . .

Jasmine closed her eyes and breathed in the steam that curled upward from her cup. The cake had been delicious and she was ready to wash it down with whatever kind of tea she had been given.

“Now my dear,” the woman said. “My husband says something is troubling you. What is on your mind?”

She sighed. She had never had anyone ask her about her troubles. She didn’t even know the couple and yet they had genuine concern over her. In that moment, she felt like she could tell them anything. Even a secret so big that not even her closest viziers knew it.

“I am recently engaged,” she said. “It hasn’t been announced to the public yet, but… but it’s not real! It’s a fake engagement. But it’s a long story.”

“Well, we have all the time in the world,” the woman said.

So Jasmine explained everything. She held back nothing, from her suspicions of Shahryar, to the fake letters she now had to write. She told them of the trouble she was having writing the letters and that she wasn’t even sure if this would help save her kingdom in the long run.

“I just feel so lost. Like, what am I even doing here? I’m not cut out to be sultan.”

“Young Lady” The old man said, gently. “I have been around for a long time and I have seen two sultans before you and neither of them did as much for this kingdom in their two generations as you have done since you stepped up. You are brave and selfless and strong and don’t you ever forget it. It’s about time we got a leader like you.”

Jasmine felt her eyes well up with tears. She couldn’t even try to hold them back, though she did her best. The woman kindly laid her hand on top of Jasmine’s.

“My dear, your situation isn’t easy. But do you understand that by asking all these questions, you are proving yourself to be a good sultan? You have looked at every possible solution and have asked for help from others. That is what a sultan does.”

“Thank you,” Jasmine whispered.

“Now as far as your situation goes, that one’s a little tough. We have heard of this Shahryar coming to stay in the kingdom, but we had never heard of him before then. So strange considering we know of Prince Farouk of the Western kingdom across the desert.” The woman gave Jasmine a pointed look as if to say, isn’t it funny that we have heard of viking kings and Asian emperors, and yet have never heard of this man? Isn’t it funny!

“You think he’s lying?”

“I cannot say if the man is a liar. I’ve never even heard of him.”

“Trust your gut, Highness,” the husband said. “If you feel this man is not who he says he is then you must investigate it. Treat it as if it is so and protect your kingdom… in the meantime, you don’t want to rouse suspicion yourself. I think that for now the letters are a good idea.”

“You think so? But I don’t know how I’m supposed to write something that isn’t true! What if they’re not believable and the whole plan falls apart?” She had a horrible vision of Achmed on his knees before Shahryar, hands bound, awaiting an execution while she stood by, helpless and in chains.

“It sounds to me,” the old man said kindly. “That you will have no trouble making these letters believable. I can see you care for this man. Don’t think about what you’ll say. Let your heart do the work.”

Her heart?

Jasmine finished her tea and got up to leave. She thanked the wonderfully kind couple who let her talk and they promised they would keep quiet about her secret. She bowed and then left, continuing her walk.

“Just like her father. Always worrying over doing what’s best for the kingdom.”

“And she is far better at it than I, my love.”

“Ja’far, before out daughter you were the best thing that ever happened to this kingdom. The sacrifices you made, you raised our daughter for goodness sake.”

The old man turned around and looked at his beautiful wife. Her grey hair shifted to a beautiful bronze and her lips became full and youthful again. His own hair began to darken and his beard began to twist into a little curl. They smiled now that their disguises had melted away and they embraced each other.

“I love you, Scheherazade. Allah, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she replied, kissing his lips. They kissed for a long time.

When they finally pulled away, Scheherazade said,

“She will be fine.”

And Ja’far knew she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eden: I've never heard of this guy
> 
> Achmed: No one remembers Achmed :'(


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine had returned early afternoon and went immediately to her room. She stayed at her desk for hours, writing letter after letter with ease. She hadn’t gone down for dinner, so Eden brought it up to her and ate at the little table while Jasmine continued to work. They enjoyed each other’s silent company until well into the evening.

“There’s been talk of Prince Farouk of the Western Kingdom,” Eden said, breaking the silence.

“What kind of talk?” Jasmine asked without looking up.

“That he’s gone missing.”

That grabbed Jasmine’s attention and she turned around in her seat.

“He’s missing? What are his people doing?”

“Surviving for now. Apparently the viziers are doing what they can to keep the kingdom together but they can only hold things together for so long… No one’s heard anything from the queen either.”

Jasmine stood.

“Where did you hear this?”

“I heard some viziers mention it.”

“And they didn’t tell me? Their sultan?”

“Not your viziers, Highness.”

A chill struck through Jasmine’s spine. Something was very, very wrong. Shahryar’s viziers were aware of news of the utmost importance, and hers had heard nothing.

“Eden, I need you to listen to me very carefully.”

Eden nodded. She was listening.

“Eden, if the prince is missing or, Allah knows, maybe even dead, it was not by the hands of someone from his own kingdom. When people want to make their ruler disappear, they don’t disappear. They ‘retire,’ or ‘travel.’ Something bad has happened. And I’ll bet you know who is behind this.” 

There was a knock at the door, startling both women. An older servant announced herself and was let in, and produced a letter for Jasmine.

“This was delivered just now,” she said to the sultan. She then turned to Eden. “What are you still doing in here? Leave the Sultan to her nightly routine. You still have work to do downstairs.”

Jasmine was offended by the tone the middle aged woman took with her friend, and was about to bite back, when Eden spoke.

“Yes of course. I will be right down.”

The servant handed the letter to Eden and left. Eden looked over the envelope and grinned, handing it over to Jasmine.

“Goodnight, Mistress. Sleep well.”

“Who’s it from?” Jasmine demanded.

“Goodnight!” Eden said again, closing the door behind her.

“EDEN!”

But the girl was already gone. Jasmine examined the letter in her hand. Her heart stopped. She ripped it open and scanned over it quickly, then went back to reread it slowly.

To her royal highness Sultan Jasmine, 

We have been corresponding for quite some time now and I would like to officially begin a courtship with you. If you do not feel the same, I understand. However, please allow me to tell you why I wish to marry you. You are the bravest woman I have ever met. I must confess I was quite taken aback by the child who was prepared to fight my army to protect her kingdom. That initial shock soon gave way to respect. And now, you must allow me to tell you that that respect has elevated to the deepest, truest love. But there are more reasons I love you. You are always the wittiest person in the room. Your sharp remarks are charming and your laugh is delightful and pure. And it is, of course, no secret that you are the most beautiful thing in the world. My eyes have never rested on a more ethereal sight than your face. Your bold brown eyes take my breath away. Your hair, I don’t even have words. Your lips! Alas, I must not let myself get carried away. Please, take my offer into consideration. I respect your wishes either way and know that we will continue to rule our nations peacefully and with great strength. I look forward to your response.  
Yours,  
Achmed

By the time she had finished rereading for the third time, Jasmine’s heart was beating wildly. She looked at her writing desk, covered in letters that were nothing like the one she had just received. Allah, what was she to do? She had successfully avoided her viziers all day by feigning a headache, but they would be there in the morning, no doubt, to demand to know more about the engagement that she had announced without discussing with them first. She could only hold them off for so long, and now she had a love letter from Achmed, and only her shitty letters about smart unions and united kingdoms to show. She felt, to put it bluntly, like a dick.

She would have to write Achmed back and deliver it immediately, and ask him to write her something more believable. Something like she had written. No, there was no time to write. She would have to sneak out again.

Her brain flashed back to the kiss. Why had she done that? She didn’t ask him if it was okay. What if it made him upset? If she showed up at his balcony again tonight, would he be mad? Would he even talk to her? She would have to try.

So once again, she donned her disguised and slipped outside.

Achmed was not asleep this time. He was writing more letters to Jasmine. It felt good, he would not lie, to write how he truly felt, even if only to just get it off his chest. He glanced down at the letter. He sighed. His heart felt so heavy and he knew. He knew that he was hopelessly and desperately in love with Jasmine. His heart hurt at the thought. He wondered if the pain would ever go away. Then he heard a sound he had only heard once before.

Tink tink

Tink

He jumped out of his chair and ran to the balcony. There she was. So beautiful. So fearful. Such a concerned look in her eyes. Perhaps worry?

He helped her up. And led her into his chambers. 

“Achmed, we have to talk about the letter you wrote me.”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I do like it! It’s really nice. It’s just that my viziers are going to see it and I don’t know. It’s just not totally believable. Maybe throw in some stuff about how our union would be smart because it would bring the kingdoms and their riches together. Or something like that.”

He thought for a moment.

“Let me see what I can do.”

“Okay but the thing is… I kind of need it now.”

“Now?”

“Like, right now.”

Achmed, although confused, sat at his desk and began to write, subtly sliding the previously written letters into the trash bin at his side.

Jasmine, meanwhile, sat awkwardly on his bed. Her hands tried to keep themselves busy, gliding over the smooth sheets she felt beneath her fingers. She closed her eyes and imagined what it must feel like to sleep on them every night. Her mind wandered and she suddenly saw herself in the bed, with Achmed beside her. She initially tried to shake the intrusive thought away but after feeling a sudden sense of pleasure, she allowed herself to indulge in the fantasy. Was his skin as smooth and soft as the sheets she was touching now? Her heart leapt when she imagined the prince looming over her, hands pinning her wrists in place, and then--

“Okay, how’s this?” Achmed asked, holding the letter out to her. She felt a sudden wave of shame wash over her. She took it, but didn’t look at him.

Your Royal Highness, Princess Jasmine,   
We have been corresponding for quite some time now and I would like to officially begin a courtship with you. If you do not feel the same, I understand. However, please allow me to tell you why I wish to marry you. I believe a union between you and me would be a very smart economic move. The wealth of our individual kingdoms are quite a sum on their own. If the two were combined, I’m sure the underlying socio economic inequality that plagues the lower middle class would disappear. Now it is no secret that I have a great army and that we happily answer the Magic Kingdom’s call for assistance whenever we are needed. Imagine the size of our combined troops. Imagine our generals sharing tactics and skills. My kingdom has a lot to offer yours and yours mine. Please, take my offer into consideration. I respect your wishes either way and know that we will continue to rule our nations peacefully and with great strength. I look forward to your response.  
Yours,  
Prince Achmed

“Good,” she said, clearing her throat. She forced herself to look at him. “Yes it’s fine.”

“Oh. Good. Yes, I’m pleased that this one suits you better.”

They both stood.

“I guess I should go then…”

“I will see you out.”

Jasmine was about to begin her descent when she turned around and looked at Achmed.

“Achmed,” she said.

“Yes, Princess?” He called her princess. Force of habit.

“You know you can say my name.”

“Yes, Jasmine?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something…”

“Of course, anything.”

“I wanted to ask you about…” The kiss! Was it okay? Are you mad at me? Will we still be friends after this? Can we call each other friends? Because I’m afraid I might want to be more--

“I wanted to ask you about Prince Farouk. My friend, she is a servant in my palace, she overheard a few of Shahryar’s viziers discussing his disappearance.”

“I do believe I heard something about that, yes. It happened only recently.”

“Why haven’t I heard anything about it? I am the sultan of the Magic Kingdom.”

Achmed thought for a moment. He had a feeling, but wasn’t sure about speaking up.

“Achmed, I feel like it has something to do with Shahryar. I know there’s no evidence but I really feel like he’s got something to do with it.”

So they were in agreement.

“I mean,” she continued. “Eden heard his viziers talking about it, but mine haven’t heard a thing? What if they made sure that I wouldn’t know?”

As she was speaking, Achmed’s eyes widened in realization.  
“What?” Jasmine asked.

“He was there,” Achmed said.

“What?”

“He was there! About one year ago, the Western Kingdom did receive a visitor. A Prince Bakir. He was asked to leave after his inappropriate behavior toward the queen as well as some servants. He looked just like how you’ve described Shahryar to me. Jasmine, it’s got to be him!”

“But that was a year ago.”

“Jasmine, my dear, please think about it,” Achmed said, passionately. “No one has heard from Prince Bakir since. No one had heard of his kingdom before then, or at least I certainly haven’t, and there’s been no proof that it even exists. Prince Farouk tells Bakir to leave for disrespecting them, the prince disappears. Now you have a visitor of your own. Only now, four months into his stay, do you hear of the prince going missing. Do you even know the name of his kingdom?”

She had not.   
“He made sure I wouldn’t hear about it.”

“I am certain you are right.”

“Achmed, I… I don’t know what to do. If he left Farouk’s kingdom only to return and kill the prince, what will he do to my kingdom? To me?” To you…

“Jasmine, I promise, I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will do everything in my power to protect you and your people. I swear.”

Jasmine threw herself in his arms and hugged him. Achmed immediately responded and held her tightly. The embrace was almost desperate. Tightening their grips, loosening only to tighten again. Rearranging positions if only to find more limbs to tangle with.

“Jasmine, I…” he whispered against her hair.

Jasmine pulled away slightly. Achmed was not looking at her, but she could see he was struggling with something. In her heart, in the deepest depths of her bones, she believed she knew what it was.

“It’s okay,” she said. “You can if you want.”

And lightning struck! A bolt went right through Achmed’s heart and before he could second guess anything, he kissed her. It was soft and gentle. Sweet. Jasmine could taste love. She knew he loved her. Her hand reached around and she ran her fingers through his hair. He gasped, then sighed. He surged forward to kiss her again, this time, deeper. Her lips were everything he ever dreamed they would be. He wanted this to last forever, but it was not to be.

Jasmine pulled away.

“I have to go,” she said.

“Yes,” he said. 

He helped her down the balcony once more and watched her disappear, his heart aching more and more as the distance between them grew. He turned back to his desk, and realized this meant he would have to write more nonsense letters that conveyed no emotions whatsoever. He glanced at the trash bin at the previous letters. He sighed. He pulled them out and placed them in a drawer. Maybe, someday, he would be able to give them to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a doodle of them: https://uselesssketches.tumblr.com/post/619877617878908928/from-my-twisted


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time you read the word "vizier"

Jasmine knew she couldn’t hide from her viziers forever. And sure enough, it was just becoming light out when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Who is it,” she grumbled, sleepily.

“Your highness,” said one of her maids. “Your viziers wish to speak to you. They say it is important.”

“Ugh. Okay. Tell them I’ll be ten minutes and I’ll meet with them in the throne room.” Jasmine dragged her body out of bed and began to get dressed. She washed her face and brushed her hair. 

The viziers were all chatting impatiently to one another when their sultan finally entered the throne room.

“Alright guys,” she said. “I know I left you in the dark the other night after dinner. I wasn’t feeling so hot.”

“Sultan, with all due respect,” said one of the viziers. “the dinner was two nights ago! Can you please tell us what is going on? Whom are you engaged to, and when did this happen?”

“Wait,” Jasmine said, suddenly. “Where’s Shahryar?” She had not seen him at all since that night and Eden hadn’t reported anything either.

“He left, your highness. He sends his best regards and wishes you a happy marriage.”

Already? She had expected him to stay a little longer before departing.

“Now Sultan, please, tell us what is going on. A marriage is a happy thing! We want to be able to tell the kingdom and begin planning the ceremony. But we can’t do that until you begin to tell us the details.”

Jasmine sighed.

“I am engaged to Prince Achmed from the Land of Pixar.” Their stunned faces told her enough. “As you know, we have been business partners for a few years now. We began a courtship very recently and have decided to marry.”

“But Sultan," another vizier said. “You never told us you were courting! None of us had any idea this was going on!”

“Don’t believe me? I’ve got the letters to prove it.”

“Your highness, of course we believe you, but if it’s alright I would like to see these letters.”

“Certainly!” A maid was sent to the room and came back, with the proposal letter in hand. The first vizier took the letter from her and read it over.

“When do you wish to marry him?”

“Oh, we are thinking something very grand. Let’s say a year from now?”

“Well you know us, Sultan. We can pull together something very grand for you in less time than that.”

“Six months?”

“We can have you walking down the aisle in less than two.”

“...Great,” Jasmine said, insincerely. Shit. She would have to tell Achmed.

“Sultan!”

Jasmine and her viziers turned to the guard who came in the room, waving a letter in the air.

“A letter for you!”

Jasmine took it and read it over.

To the sultan of the Magic Kingdom,

My dear Jasmine, I am sorry my men and I left so prematurely. Fear not, I shall be returning quite soon. In fact, you can expect to see a lot more of me in the near future. I am very pleased to hear of your engagement and wish you all the happiness in the world. I will be there at the wedding. I cannot wait to meet this fiance of yours. I am sure he and I will get along swimmingly!

Best regards,  
Shahryar

Jasmine’s stomach dropped. A vizier took the letter from her and read it over himself.

“Ah, what a lovely thing to say. Yes it would be very nice to have him for the wedding. I must say he took the news of your engagement quite well, wouldn’t you say so, Sultan?”

“Yeah, he sure did,” she said, blankly. “Excuse me.” She needed air.

She ran until she found a quiet looking hallway. There she leaned against the wall and took in great, heaving breaths.

“I must be insane!” She said out loud.

“You’re not insane.”

Jasmine looked up at the new voice. It was that man she had seen the other night at dinner.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“My name is Hamal. A servant of Shahryar.”

“What are you doing here? He already left, didn’t he?”

“I had to stay. He wants me to keep an eye on things.”

Jasmine felt extremely uneasy with that answer.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Sultan, despite what his letter said, I can imagine you know he did not take your rejection too well. He plans to return.”

Jasmine grabbed Hamal and took him to the nearest room so they could speak privately. 

“When? Why? Hamal, what is going on?”

When Hamal didn’t answer, she asked,

“Has he done this before?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“I can’t say.”

“I need you to!”

“I’m sorry, Sultan. I literally cannot say! I’m cursed.”

“...Huh?”

“Shahryar has been dabbling in sorcery for some time now. He hasn’t mastered it but he’s getting there. When I came into his care he immediately put a curse on me and I can speak nothing of what he has done to me and others. But you can infer.”

“Are you able to tell me of his future plans?”

“No.”

“But he is planning something,” Jasmine affirmed.

Hamal gave her a pointed look, the closest thing he could give her besides saying yes.

“What do I do, Hamal?”

…

Eden was barely visible in her mistress’ disguise. Jasmine was much taller than she was, so the fabric kept touching the floor, and Eden subsequently kept tripping over herself. The night before, Jasmine had asked her to deliver some letters to Achmed. She knew the viziers would want to discuss the engagement with her, so she wouldn’t be able to do it herself. Eden agreed. Jasmine had scribbled some instructions on how to get to Achmed’s palace and how to sneak in.

Tink tink

Achmed knew that sound, and raced to the balcony. He looked over and saw Jasmine’s disguise, but someone else was wearing it. She was waving a letter. He helped her up and led her inside.

“I’m Eden. I’m Jasmine’s friend.”

“Eden, what are you doing here?”

“I had to deliver some letters for her. She had a meeting this morning and couldn’t get out of it.” She handed the letters to Achmed. “Love” letters. He sighed and put them on his desk.

“Are you in love with her?” Eden asked, honestly.

Achmed closed his eyes and nodded, sadly. Eden smiled. She took Achmed’s hands and made him look at her.

“You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine.”

“I hope you’re right.”


End file.
